Brian Thompson
Brian Thompson (1959 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Terminator (1984) '[Punk]: Impaled when Arnold Schwarzenegger drives his fist through Brian's chest, lifting him off the ground. *Cobra (1986)'' [Night Slasher]: Impaled through the back on a hook by Sylvester Stallone in an abandoned factory, which sends him into a furnace which incinerates him. (Thanks to Robert) *''Three Amigos'' (1986) [German's Other Friend]:'' ''Shot in the chest in a shootout with Steve Martin. *Fright Night Part II (1988)'Fright Night Part 2 (1988)[Bozworth]: Impaled when William Ragsdale drives another vampire's hand into Brian's stomach to save Traci Lind. (Thanks to Robert) *''Moon 44 (1990) '[Jake O'Neal]: Killed in an explosion when his plane is shot down. (Thanks to Robert) *Doctor Mordrid ''(1992)' [Kabal]: Impaled through the back by the tusk of a mastodon skeleton in a museum, after Jeffrey Combs uses his magical powers to bring the skeleton to life. *''Star Trek: Generations (1994) '[Klingon Helm]: Killed in an explosion (along with Barbara March, Gwynyth Walsh and the rest of the Klingon crew) when the Enterprise fires on their ship. *Dragonheart ''(1996) '[Brok]: Slashed and stabbed with a sword/axe by Dina Meyer at the end of a fight. He dies after being surprised at being killed by a female. *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) '[Shao Kahn]: Dies when his beast-form bursts out of his human form after a fight with Robin Shou. (Thanks to Germboygel) *The Order ''(2001) '[Cyrus Jacob]: Stabbed/Impaled in the chest/stomach on a sword at the end of a fight with Jean-Claude Van Damme who then kicks him back into a stone staircase. *''Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane ''(2007) [Kevin]: Killed in a fight with the zombies (I haven’t seen this but it’s confirmed/clarified he’s not among the survivors) Television Deaths: *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: To the Death (1996) '[Toman'torax]: Neck snapped by Clarence Williams III. (Thanks to Neil) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest ''(1997) '[Luke]: Playing a vampire, he's stabbed in the back with a stake by Sarah Michelle Gellar; his body turns to ash after he dies. (Thanks to Germboygel, Matt and Neil). *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Innocence ''(1998) [The Judge]: Killed in an explosion when Sarah Michelle Gellar fires a rocket launcher at him. (Thanks to Matt and Neil) *''Charmed: Apocalypse, Not (2000)'' War: Played one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, he is Destroyed Along with Jeff Ricketts, Patrick Kilpatrick and Geoffrey Blake by The Source of All Evil after they fail to bring the armageddon. *''The X-Files: Without (2000) '[Alien Bounty Hunter]: Shot in the neck by Gillian Anderson while he's in the form of Mitch Pileggi; he briefly transforms back into Brian before dissolving into a puddle of slime. (Thanks to Kim) *[[Charmed (1998 series)|Charmed: Oh My Goddess Part 2 ''(2003)']] [Cronus]: Falls into a crevice, along with Will Kempe, when Holly Marie Combs uses her powers to cause an earthquake. *''The Orville: Into the Fold ''(2017) [Drogen]: After being stabbed with a knife in the stomach during a fight Brian was having with Penny Johnson he is shot to death by Penny when she wrestles his pistol from him as he attacks her again. Video Game Deaths *'''Soldier of Fortune ''(2000) '[Wilhelm 'Saber' Dekker]: Shot by Todd Susman when he taunts him about Earl Boen's plans on the roof of a hotel, falling to his death in the process. Gallery Term84011.jpg|Brian Thompson (right with Arnold Schwarzenegger) in The Terminator bugs.jpg|Brian Thompson in Fright Night Part II SaberFalling.jpg|Brian Thompson's video game death in Soldier of Fortune Barbaramarch-gwynythwalsh.jpg Category:1959 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by rocket launcher Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Athletes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Blondes Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Death scenes by stomach bug Category:Death scenes by stomach burst Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Charmed cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Actors who died in John R. Leonetti Movies Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Death scenes by dissolving Category:Fright Night Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:People murdered by The Terminator Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor